Cocinando a fuego lento
by Rockie Liz
Summary: Lovino era experto en la cocina, pero no el amor. Ahora que tenia que viajar a España junto a su madre esperaba no quemarse cuando la verdad de la partida de Feliciano se revelara.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, les he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia que de corazón espero les guste.

 **Capitulo 1: Medio pie en la tumba.**

Lovino se tiro al sofá tratando de calmarse, hace unas horas había llegado a casa pero no había descansado en absoluto, no había probado bocado y ni siquiera se retiro la ropa con la que llego. Se encontraba profundamente perturbado sin saber qué hacer.

-Maldizione! – grito a la sala vacía, en estos momentos era donde más echaba de menos a su stupido fratello, probablemente Feliciano estaría llorando a moco tendido y el estaría tan ocupado consolándole y diciéndole que era un idiota que él estaría llevando mejor la situación. Quería llamarle pero hasta no saber la gravedad del asunto no lo haría.

Pasado los minutos que a él se le hicieron eternos, sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse y su madre apareció tras ella. Tenía los ojos hinchados y se le veía acongojada. Su madre era una hermosa mujer que siempre parecía mucho más joven de lo que realmente era pero en ese instante a Lovino le pareció que los años ya le estaban pasando factura.

Se puso de pie de un salto y tomo a su madre en brazos, ella le estrujo un poco torpemente pues rara vez él tenía esos detalles. Lovino era más reservado que su esposo y eso era mucho decir. Lovino le tomo de la mano y se sentaron en el sofá.

\- Y bien?- pregunto con voz hosca. La señora Vargas soltó un suspiro que no auguraba buenas noticias.

-Tu padre tiene cáncer cariño, cáncer de colon.

Lovino echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para no llorar, su padre y el nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada, se la pasaban discutiendo, mayormente por el futuro de él pero ¡Joder!, tampoco quería que le pasara algo así, en su familia nunca habían lidiado con un enfermo pues todos sus parientes muertos lo habían hecho de causas naturales. Y el jodido abuelo Romano era un roble para sus ochenta y tanto.

\- Al parecer tu padre estaba presentando los síntomas con anterioridad pero no me había dicho nada, hoy ha colapsado no solo por eso sino que al parecer el estrés, sumado a unas bajas defensas le han hecho desmayarse.

-Viejo tonto, mira que ocultar algo así, es que acaso no se preocupa por el mismo, carajo.

-Cariño ese lenguaje-le reprocho su madre- la enfermedad está bastante avanzada pero aun hay esperanza, con los cuidados adecuados tu padre podrá llevar una vida tranquila.

-Entonces no morirá?- pregunto con franqueza, el siempre había sido directo con todo.

-Es un 50/50, si él se cuida, toma la medicina y realiza la quimio puede aumenten sus probabilidades.

Lovino se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, iba a preparar algo rápido de comer, para ellos dos, de seguro que su madre no había comido nada en el puto hospital por estar pendiente del viejo. Su madre se dispuso a ayudarle, aunque no era necesario. El solo que bien podría sacar todo, pero era bueno estar juntos mientras asimilaba todo, el realmente no tenía amigos con quien descargarse, solo estaba su familia.

-Cariño- su madre hablo con voz temblorosa- hay algo que quiero que hagas por tu padre- Lovino hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que continuara- el quiere… bueno, más bien los dos queremos que te contactes con Feliciano y le diga que venga a casa.

Al terminar su oración, a Lovino se le resbalo el cuchillo y se cortó el dedo.

-Joder! Maldición!- puso el dedo bajo el agua mientras pensaba que decirle a su madre. Cerró el grifo y hablo sin darle la cara.

-No sé si sea una buena idea- hablo con voz neutral- como crees que Feliciano se sentirá si sabe que la única razón para querer verle después de tantos años es porque el viejo tiene medio pie en la tumba.

-Lovino- le censuro su madre- no digas semejantes cosas, tu padre simplemente quiere verle debido a la situación actual, le hemos extrañado un montón y habíamos hablado de contactarle pero nos animábamos, ahora con lo sucedido queremos verle lo antes posible y…

-Y qué? Hacer las paces y hacer de cuenta que no le han echado de casa como si fuera un perro y que en cinco años no han querido verle, para que lo sepas, la situación de Feliciano es la misma, ahora van a aceptarle así sin más, madre jamás hablamos de esta mierda porque para todos es difícil pero para él ha sido aun peor.

-YA LO SE- su madre le había gritado a todo pulmón- yo, esto, nosotros solo queremos verle y pedir por su perdón, TU NO TIENES IDEA, claro que le hemos extrañado, es solo que no supimos como lidiar con la situación en su momento…

-Pero eso no cambia un carajo, el sigue siendo lo que es y ustedes igual, si no lo han querido ver es porque no le han aceptado.

-Pero lo vamos a intentar, Lovino entiende, necesitamos toda la familia junta para pasar por este difícil momento.

-Incluso si el traerlo de nuevo a la familia implica que con el venga alguien, no quería decirlo pero Feliciano está casado, y si quieres verle eso tal vez implique ver a su pareja.

-Mi Feli, e-esta ca-casado?- a su madre nunca le temblaba la voz, pero al parecer le había dejado en shock.

Cuando miro a su madre ella lloraba, Lovino vio que su dedo sangraba nuevamente y dejo la cocina, de repente ya no tenía hambre. Fue a su habitación, mejor dicho a su baño a ver si le quedaba una puta cura que no le hiciera preocuparse por su dedo sangrante, que bien tenía otras cosas en la cuales invertir su angustia.

Sintió a su madre entrar a su habitación sollozando y salió a enfrentarle.

-Aun quiero verle Lovi, si eso implica también ver a Antonio- le dijo su madre entre lagrimas. Soltó un suspiro, para responderle.

-Yo nunca dije que Antonio fuera el marido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, les he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia que de corazón espero les guste.

 **Capitulo 2: Mio amato fratello.**

Los Vargas son una familia tradicional italiana, les encanta la comida, el vino, tienen un fuerte lazo familiar pero sobre todas las cosas, son poseedores de una fe católica implacable, Lovino pensaba que por eso se había posicionado a pesar de que su padre no había querido expandir el negocio fuera la de la ciudad, con los tiempos modernos era bueno encontrar un lugar tradicional italiano.

Él y su hermano había crecido siguiendo todas las tradiciones de los Vargas, hasta hace más de cinco años, cuando la vida le hizo cuestionar todo, desde su fe hasta los lazos de su familia. Su familia estaba rota y Dios no había escuchado sus plegarias, por eso, aunque se lo negara a su padre, él ya no rezaba, no faltaba a la misa cada domingo, pero simplemente ponía su mente en blanco.

No había dormido más de dos horas, tenia pesadillas, las mismas de siempre mezcladas con unas cosas nuevas, veía a su padre muerto, a su puta cabeza no solo le bastaba soñar con todo su dolor oculto sino que tenía que sumarle a su padre tieso.

Se levanto de la cama, dispuesto a verificar que su madre ya se había ido, antes de ir a la cama le había dicho que saldría temprano a hablar con el padre para organizar una misa a nombre de su padre, lo que a él le parecía una tontería, su madre pensaba que todo se solucionaba con una misa.

Al ver la habitación de sus padres vacía, y verificar el primer piso, entro al cuarto de Feliciano. Nada había cambiado, su cama esta sin hacer, su escritorio aun tenía el ordenador, posters de algunos de sus cantantes favoritos, y un cuadro de la Virgen que les había dado el abuelo Romano, uno igual para cada uno. Se acerco al corcho que tenia, lleno de notas con esa horrible letra que tenia, y unas varias fotos, una de la familia entera, otra donde salían los dos cuando eran niños, otra con unos chicos donde sobresalían él y un chico rubio, y la que más le dolía ver, una donde Antonio estaba en el centro con esa cara de idiota que recordaba y los tenía en un brazo a cada uno, mientras Feliciano sonreía feliz, el tenia esa cara de amargado que se mandaba.

Saco su móvil y marco el número de su hermano.

-Alo?- Feliciano hablaba español, pero no perdía su acento natal.

-Ciao stupido fratello, sono io.

-Vee! Mio amato fratello, como stais? No vi el identificador, que milagro que llamas tan temprano, siempre te levantas muy tarde, sucede algo? Como están mamá y papá? Seguiste derecho en una fiesta? No tienes turno en el restaurante hoy?- Feliciano era un parlanchín que no sabía cuando callarse, desde niños era así, lo que el encontraba exasperante.

-Cállate Feliciano y escucha lo que tengo que decirte- su hermano hizo silencio porque Lovino solo le llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba serio- papá tiene cáncer, ayer lo descubrieron luego de que se desmayo.

Lovino escucho a su hermano sollozar. Se había quedado callado lo que significaba que realmente le había dejado en shock. Escucho al bastardo de su marido preguntarle nervioso que sucedía y decidió continuar.

-Cálmate Feli, papa no se va morir si se cuida, hay algo más que aun quiero decirte- soltó un suspiro para continuar- mamá y papá quiere verte de inmediato- la línea se quedo muda, Feliciano ya no lloraba, lo que era aun peor- di algo.

-Yo, este, no sé qué decir.

-No es lo que has querido desde hace años, verlos de nuevo- le reprocho Lovino

-Pero dadas las circunstancias es triste- Feliciano sonaba vacio- además eso no quiere decir que me hayan aceptado.

-Pero harán el puñetero intento, de hecho, mamá no quiere esperar a tus vacaciones, ni siquiera a que te saques una licencia de permiso, si tú aceptas, iremos los dos mañana a España.

-Que-e? Ve! Pero y quien cuidara a papá?

-Las visitas a papa están limitadas hasta que se estabilice, de todas maneras el vejete se quedara con él hasta que volvamos.

-Está bien, hablare con mi superior hoy, tengo que dar constancia del permiso con una semana de anterioridad, si quieres pueden esperar hasta que nos podamos ir todos.

-De acuerdo, le diré a mama, lo más seguro es que si encontramos vuelo, salgamos mañana en la tarde, ten el teléfono a mano idiota, te enviare un mensaje con los detalles.

-De acuerdo fratello, ti amo, dile a mama que le espero con ansias.

Lovino suspiro, este día iba ser una putada.

Sentía que nunca había caminado por un pasillo más largo, los hospitales le ponían nervioso, sin ninguna razón porque jamás había tenido alguna experiencia mala, solo le recordaban que la vida era de pasada y nada era eterno. La enfermera le dejo frente a la puerta de su padre antes de guiñarle el ojo y dejarle. El realmente pensó en hablarle pero se freno, las personas siempre quedaban encandiladas con su físico y cuando le conocían le despreciaban. Solo alguien que realmente le aceptaba como era, con su puto genio y actitud de malas pulgas pero él le había dejado ir.

Su padre estaba despierto, con algunas maquinas monitoreando su estado, estaba leyendo una revista, alzo la cabeza cuando se percato de su presencia.

-Jamás imagine que llegaría el día que me vieras así, pensé que moriría en mi cama una mañana, después de una buena faena con tu madre la noche anterior- Lovino se sonrojo, su padre era un descarado de mierda, igual que su abuelo.

-Deja de decir tonterías viejo, no te vas a morir.

-Eso nadie lo sabe mi Lovinito- su padre le miro a los ojos- has hablado con Feliciano?

Lovino desvió la mirada antes de contestar, su padre llevaba cinco años sin decir el nombre de su hermano frente a él, quería controlar su boca por la calma de su padre, pero simplemente tenia incontinencia verbal demasiado aplastante y honesta.

-Anda, pensé que habías olvidado que tenias otro hijo- soltó con sarcasmo- hace años que no te interesas por él, tenias que estar enfermo para recordar que no soy hijo único.

-No hables de lo que no sabes Lovino, cuando seas padre entenderás porque a veces actuamos como lo hacemos.

-Pues la verdad a mi me parece que su fanatismo esta antes que su hijo, hablan del amor de Dios y ni siquiera pueden aceptar que hay un gay en la familia.

Su padre guardo silencio, y soltó una lagrima, el jamás le había visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando echo a Feliciano de casa o cuando se murió la abuela Loreta. Eso le conmovió un poco.

-Feliciano nos recibirá a mí y mamá en su casa, ya mama está buscando vuelos-le dijo dándole la espalda- el está muy angustiado con la situación.

-Feli ha preguntado por mi? Lo sabe?

-Ese bastardo pregunta todos los putos días por ustedes, Feliciano es un ser de felicidad infinita, no cabe rencor en ese flacucho cuerpo suyo.

-Ya lo sé, soy su padre- le soltó en voz baja su padre.

-Entonces mas te vale que empieces a actuar como tal.

* * *

Gracias a mr-nadie por el review, y por los follows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, les he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia que de corazón espero les guste.

 **Capitulo 3: Perdonami per favore.**

Estaba quitándose el uniforme en la sala de empleados para poder irse. Después de cerrar las puertas al público, él les había reunido a todos, informando del estado de su padre y anunciando que se iría a España por asuntos personales. Muchos lamentaban el estado de su padre, el era un hombre alegre que se preocupaba por todos sus empleados, a diferencia de él, que le importaba una mierda la vida de los demás, solo se llevaba bien con Bella, una hermosa chica belga quien había hecho la carrera con él, era chef principal de repostería, había tratado de salir con ella pero ella se había negado, y aunque lo negara con todo su ser, el bastardo Adnan sabia una parte de su vida, porque la había presenciado de primera mano.

Sadiq Adnan era turco, había llegado hace dos años al restaurante como asistente de cocina igual que él, y cuando se abrió el posible puesto para ser unos de los tres chefs principales, Master Yao (como le pedía a todos que le llamaran), el chef principal le había escogido a él.

Cualquiera pensaría que eso generaría una competencia insana entre ellos, pero dadas las circunstancias, Adnan no le había tomado ningún rencor. Fue después de lo que sucedió entre ellos, que él le había tomado cierta mala vibra, aunque nadie sospechaba realmente porque.

Cuando tomo su maletín para dirigirse a su casa noto que el imbécil estaba parado en la puerta cruzado de brazos, muy seguramente le había visto quitarse la chaqueta. Pervertido de mierda pensó Lovino.

-Que haces aquí imbécil? Mirar a la gente mientras se cambia es de degenerados.

-No hay nada que no haya visto Lovinito- Lovino se sonrojo y soltó un bufido- vine a agradecer que me des tu puesto aunque sea por una semana.

-No hay nada que agradecer, por mucho que me pese, eres el mejor de todos los tontos que trabajan aquí, aunque no me llegas ni a los talones bastardo.

-También soy el mejor en otras cosas- Sadiq se acerco a su oído y le susurro- si quieres te lo puedo demostrar antes de que te vayas a España a buscar a tu hermanito.

-Déjame imbécil- Lovino le empujo para pasar por la puerta.

-De todas maneras esta es mi oportunidad para demostrarle a Master Yao que soy mejor que tu- Lovino volvió en sus paso para encararlo.

-Trata imbécil- le dijo mirándolo- haz lo que se te dé la gana.

-Podría ponértelo más fácil si me acompañas a mi apartamento.

Lovino solo le miro con desprecio y salió de la sala.

Lovino miraba a la ventana del taxi con nerviosismo, ya conocía el camino a casa de su hermano, él siempre que podía venia a España a visitarle aun con el riesgo de encontrarse a Antonio. Solo le había visto tres veces desde que él y Feliciano se habían ido de Italia. La primera vez fue la segunda vez que vino, luego en la boda de su hermano, y por último la última vez que estuvo en España, aunque de las tres esa había sido las más corta. Antonio ni siquiera le miro y le había saludado rápidamente para irse tan pronto como había llegado.

La señora Vargas también se encontraba profundamente perturbada, estaba de camino a la casa de su hijo, su hijo quien no veía hace cinco años, su hijo que estaba casado con otro hombre. Cuando se entero que Feliciano era gay ella había caído en una profunda depresión, no entendía como su hijo era así, ellos eran católicos y les habían educado con esa fé. Ella siempre pensó que la manera de ser su hijo simplemente era delicada, pero jamás pensó en ella como amanerada, como solía llamarle la gente.

Ella y su esposo jamás habían tenido arrepentimiento alguno en sus vidas, hasta que paso un tiempo de la salida de su hijo de casa, ella pasaba noches enteras sin dormir, pensando en Feliciano, si comía bien, si tenía donde vivir. Aunque en el fondo de su alma, ella pensaba que Antonio estaría cuidando de él, el siempre había sentido un cariño especial por sus dos hijos desde el momento en que se habían conocido. Pero ella jamás se imagino que entre Antonio y Feliciano había "otro tipo de cariño", por eso le dolió tanto, que él a quien le había abierto las puertas de su casa, se aprovechara de esa forma de su hijo. Y ahora le sorprendía que Feliciano estuviera casado, y no con Antonio. Su hijo tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

Llegaron al frente de un edificio bastante alto, se veía bastante elegante. La zona se veía de buen estrato. La señora Vargas se sintió un poco más tranquila. Al parecer a su hijo les iba bastante bien y le daba orgullo saber que su hijo no vivía de cualquier manera. Lovino la guio hasta el lobby, donde había un hombre de edad quien amablemente les dejo seguir a pesar de los malos modales de su hijo. Su hijo era un pequeño insensible, ella siempre rezaba porque el cambiara esos modos.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el tercer piso, donde solo había dos puertas, al parecer los apartamentos eran bastante amplios para ocupar medio piso del edificio. Antes de que pudieran tocar la puerta, Feliciano ya estaba parado en la puerta.

La señora Vargas estaba paralizada, su hijo seguía siendo el mismo, pero mucho más maduro, se notaba en su rostro, las circunstancias le habían hecho madurar pero aun se veía como un angelito, su hijo era hermoso, y ella llevaba privándose cinco años de verle. Feliciano reacciono primero y corrió a sus brazos, el siempre había sido efusivo y cariñoso. La señora Vargas lloraba mientras Feliciano le apretaba en sus brazos y le hablaba.

-Dio, quanto mi sei mancato, sono felice di vederti, ti amo- Feliciano le hablaba en medio de sollozos.

-Anch'io sono felice di vederti, ti amo tanto, perdonami per favore.

Lovino se permitió sonreír un poco ante escena, su madre había soltado la maleta y ahora estaba en un abrazo con Feliciano. Levanto la maleta para voltear hacia la puerta cuando vio al bastardo patatero (como él le llamaba) parado en el marco.

-Lovino, que bueno es verte- le dijo Ludwig tan formal como siempre.

-No mientas macho patatero, se que te caigo como una patada en la bolas, pero tú me caes igual de mal, así que no digas estupideces.

Ludwig soltó un suspiro para ayudarle con las maletas, escuchando las protestas de su cuñado quien alegaba que no necesitaba su ayuda e insultándole como siempre. Lovino no cambiaba. Los dos se voltearon para ver a Feliciano entrar con su madre quien no le soltaba del todo.

-Ve, madre este es Ludwig, el es mi esposo.

-Mucho gusto señora Vargas- Ludwig se acerco y le tendió la mano- he escuchado mucho de usted, es un placer al fin conocerla.

-Muchas gracias, es un gusto- la señora Vargas estaba sorprendida, Lovino se había negado a hablarle del marido de Feliciano y ahora veía porque. Si estaba frente a un alemán muy macho además de guapo. Cuando se imagino la pareja de Feliciano se imaginaba otro chico de apariencia delicada, algo así como su hijo, no un hombre de grandes músculos enfundado en un elegante traje. Su hijo definitivamente le sorprendía cada vez más.

-Siéntase como en casa señora Vargas- ahora Ludwig se dirigía a Feliciano con una expresión más suave le pareció a ella- hare la cena para que puedas hablar a gusto con tu mamá.

-De ninguna manera macho patatas, mientras esté aquí yo cocinare para no comer la mierda alemana que llamas comida- Lovino soltó con sorna, metiéndose en la cocina.

\- Lovino!- La señora Vargas lo regaño- discúlpate en este instante.

-No se preocupe señora, su hijo me ha tratado así desde que le conozco, no es nada para preocuparse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la autora:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, les he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia que de corazón espero les guste.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Entonces mátame a mí también.**

 **Hace más de cinco años atrás.**

-Cazzo, dígame de una maldita vez cual de los dos se ha estado revolcando con Antonio- su padre nunca se había visto tan enfadado e intimidante como en estos momentos, pensó Lovino, su madre lloraba a mares, mientras Feliciano tenía esa cara de angustia.

-Como sabes que es alguno de nosotros?- Lovino respondió tratando de sonar despreocupado- ni siquiera nos has dicho quien te ha ido con la mentira esa.

-Porque les han escuchado maldita sea, le he abierto las puertas de la casa a ese fligio di putanna y así me paga? Volviendo uno de mis hijos en un maricon? O es que acaso los dos están involucrados.

Lovino cerró los ojos, tomo aire para responder pero Feliciano había hablado antes.

-No hables así de Antonio, el no se ha aprovechado de nadie, y no está involucrado con los dos- Lovino se puso blanco como el papel y Feliciano se soltó a llorar- soy yo quien está con él, pero no es como ustedes piensan, yo le amo.

Su padre se puso aun mas rojo si era posible y le soltó una cachetada a Feliciano tan fuerte que le mando al piso. Su madre lloraba aun más fuerte y Lovino se interpuso entre ambos.

-Como te atreves a llamar a eso amor Feliciano? Lo que haces es una abominación, dime la verdad, es que ese imbécil se aprovecho de ti, te ha amenazado de alguna manera- Feliciano se horrorizó.

-Ya te dije que no es así- apenas si podía hablar con su voz ronca- nos amamos, hace un tiempo que estamos juntos.

-Deja de decir estupideces, voy a irle a buscar, lo matare, hare que pague por esto.

Su madre pareció reaccionar ante esto, se levanto para tratar de tranquilizar a su esposo, mientras Feliciano, con Lovino cuidándole la espalda trata de detener a su padre

-Papa no le hagas nada a Antonio, no es su culpa, solo paso, es algo entre ambos- Feliciano alzaba la voz cada vez mas- ENTONCES MATAME A MI TAMBIEN, PORQUE TAMBIEN ES MI CULPA, ES LO QUE SOY.

Su padre se tuvo y miro a Feliciano. Lovino sintió como se abría la puerta de la sala dejando ver a un Antonio muy alarmado.

-Que ha pasado, he escuchado los gritos y me he tomado la molestia de entrar, están…

Pero Antonio no termino la frase porque su padre le había estampado un puño en toda la quijada, Antonio solo retrocedió un poco, Lovino se sorprendía de lo duro que podía ser Antonio cuando era necesario a pesar de su actitud juguetona e infantil.

-Te he querido como un hijo y me has traicionado- su padre prácticamente le escupió a Antonio quien tenía una expresión neutra- no quiero verte jamás en esta casa, ni cerca a mi familia, en cuanto a ti Feliciano, vete de mi casa con este degenerado que dices amar.

Antonio ahora si parecía genuinamente sorprendió y asustado.

-Han descubierto lo nuestro- Feliciano le hablo tomándole la mano.

Por un momento Antonio parecía perdido pero recupero la postura. Lovino no quiso mirar a ninguno de los dos, aunque sentía como le quemaba la mirada de Antonio, nunca se había sentido tan miserable en su vida. Lo que fue aun peor cuando el hablo con la voz completamente rota.

-Toma tus cosas Feli, te espero en mi auto. Señores Vargas, me encargare de que su hijo sea completamente feliz.

Lovino se permito mirar por un momento a Antonio, este le devolvió la mirada totalmente dolida, por un momento le pareció que le diría algo, pero Antonio dio la vuelta y salió nuevamente por la puerta.

* * *

Feliciano entro al pequeño apartamento donde había pasado la última semana y media, vio a Antonio sentado en el piso con el ordenador en la piernas y una taza de café al lado. Antonio tenía cara de no haber dormido en todo este tiempo y el no podía sentirse aun peor al verle.

-Feli, ya tengo los boletos reservados, salimos pasado mañana a primera hora- a pesar de todo Antonio le hablaba con una sonrisa- como te fue con tu hermano?.

-Bien, no estaba solo, el abuelo Roma ha ido con el- Feliciano no podía evitar pensar que Antonio ya no llamaba a Lovino por esos motes adorables sino solo "tu hermano"- me han dado esta maleta con algunas cosas y un poco de dinero, así que ten- Feliciano le extendió un sobre a Antonio- para lo que podamos necesitar.

Antonio perdió la sonrisa y hablo con voz dura.

-Claro que no mi Feli, los pasajes a España no cuestan mucho y yo te apoyare hasta que la vida me alcance, guárdalo para que te des gustos en Madrid mi corazón.

-Pero has perdido tu empleo por causa de mi familia, al menos déjame ayudar con mis gastos, no quiero ser una carga.

-Tranquilo, ya he movido algunas influencias y conseguiré trabajo rápido, no te preocupes por mí, además iremos a vivir en mi casa con la nana Isabel, me preocupa más aun que tengas que irte conmigo, lo siento que pierdas tu beca de estudios, es mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa Toni, trabajare y apenas pueda aplicare a alguna escuela de arte allá en Madrid, estudiare y me volveré un gran artista para poderte ayudar siempre.

Antonio le sonrió y le tomo la mano. Solo quedaba empacar lo que no habían vendido del apartamento y pasar las últimas dos noches en Roma.

-Pedimos una pizza? - Antonio le dijo buscando su teléfono- Celebraremos el comienzo de una vida.

-Claro ve, la de siempre- le dijo Feliciano mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro con sus manos aun enlazadas.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Gracias a isishka, GaaraCastell y como siempre a mr-nadie por sus reviews, y a quienes han seguido y leído la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la autora:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, les he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia que de corazón espero les guste.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Cómplices, amantes, compañeros.**

La señora Vargas, estaba sentada en el balcón de su hijo que era lo suficientemente amplio para tener un mueble de dos plazas aunque también tenía pequeños detalles de decoración que lo hacían aun más hermoso, tenía una increíble vista a las calles de Madrid, en general todo el apartamento de Feliciano era como estar dentro de una exquisita obra de arte, era moderna pero tenía un toque rustico. Recibió con una sonrisa la taza de café que le entregaba Ludwig. Vio a su hijo hacer lo mismo y cayó en cuenta de cuan enamorado estaban ellos dos, le recordó mucho como ella y su esposo se miraban, cómplices, amantes, compañeros.

-Les dejo para que hablen- Ludwig se retiro del balcón hacia las habitaciones.

-Ve Lud irá al gimnasio, supongo que quiere darnos espacio- Feliciano aun tenía esa dulce voz, la señora Vargas se sintió cinco años más joven- no sabes cuánto he soñado que llegara este día, aunque siempre me imagine que sería en Italia.

-Yo también, aunque bueno, dadas las circunstancias, entenderás de nuestro afán.

-Como esta papa? Es decir, sabes cómo es mio fratello con estas cosas, no me ha dicho casi nada, puedo, bueno, llamarle, ahora que estas aquí supongo al menos podemos hablar por teléfono…

-Tu padre quiere antes que nada verte en persona mi Feli, apenas podamos saldremos a Roma. Mas bien, cuéntame todo, que haces, en que trabajas, dime todo lo que ha pasado en estos cinco años, y Antonio? Aun sabes de él, me sorprendió mucho que no fuera él, ya sabes, tu pareja.

Feliciano sonrió, su madre definitivamente era como él, estaba hermosa, parecía cansada pero igual se veía radiante. Tanto estrés debía de estarle pasando factura.

-Ma, es una larga, larga historia- el rostro de Feliciano se torno serio- podría contarte lo importante.

-No, no, cuéntamela completa. Todo, todo quiero saberlo.

Feliciano soltó un largo suspiro y hablo.

-Apenas hace unos meses me saque el titulo, soy titulado en diseño de interiores de la escuela de Arte y Diseño de Madrid, aunque bueno también pinto, no le he dejado. Trabajo en una agencia de decoración de interiores, empecé con una pasantía pero ahora tengo un puesto fijo, aunque los cuadros también me han ayudado con la economía del hogar.

-Y Feli, te costeaste todo solo? Es decir…- la señora Vargas estaba enfadada consigo misma, el estudio debió costarle mucho a Feli.

-Bueno, yo trabaje desde que llegue a Madrid pero tuve mucha ayuda ve- Feliciano sonrió- no te preocupes, jamás pase necesidades si es lo que estas pensando.

Realmente estaba sorprendida, sorprendida y orgullosa, su hijo le había leído la mente para decirle que no se preocupara, había estudiado por su cuenta, Lovino ni siquiera tuvo que trabajar mientras saca el titulo de chef.

-Y que hiciste al llegar acá, es decir, empieza por ahí.

-Bueno, llegamos a la casa de la Nana Isabel, la abuela de Toni, la casa se la habían dejado en herencia a él pero ya sabes que el viviendo en Italia no podía cuidar de ella, así que le dijo a su abuela que fuera a vivir allá. Toni me consiguió un empleo en el bar de un amigo de él, que resulta ser el hermano mayor de Lud. Empece la misma semana que llegamos a Madrid.

-En un bar Feli?- La señora Vargas se preocupo, su hijo en un bar! Si su pequeño Feliciano era un terrón de azúcar, como iba a meterse en un bar. Feliciano rió.

-No te preocupes mama, es un gran sitio, uno de los mejores de la ciudad, de hecho ahí conocí a Lud y los demás, el también era mesero, trabaja para su hermano mientras se costeaba la carrera de derecho.

-Vaya, has dado con un gran partido Feli- la señora Vargas se sonrojo, Ludwig se veía como una gran persona, no podía pedir más para su hijo.

-Ja, y no solo eso, Lud es uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, actualmente trabaja para un gran buffet de la ciudad pero si sigue así dentro de poco podrá abrir su propio despacho.

-Es increíble, pero cuéntame, quienes son los demás a los que te refieres.

-Bueno, somos un grupo de amigos, por lo general nos reunimos en la casa de alguno los sábados, por lo general vemos futbol y comemos algún platillo de nuestro país de origen, todos somos foráneos, menos Toni que es de aquí de España

-Y todos son, bueno, con tu misma condición?

-Si estas preguntando si todos somos gay, pues no, de hecho Gilbert mi cuñado, está casado con una hermosa Hungara, Elizabeta, mi mejor amigo Kiku es japonés y es hetero, Francis no se le puede llamar totalmente homo, a él le gustan todas las personas, y pues esta Arthur que desde hace poco sale con un chico llamado Alfred, y pues ya sabes de Toni, mamá dilo sin miedo, ser gay no tiene nada de malo, todos han tenido éxito dentro de sus respectivas carreras.

La señora Vargas tomo aire para preguntar lo siguiente.

-Que paso con Antonio amor, es decir, yo pensé que ustedes, bueno…

Feliciano mordió el interior de su mejilla, su cara era tan fina y delgada que podías notarlo, la señora Vargas no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su hijo que parecía nostálgico.

-Pasado un tiempo de estar aquí en Madrid Antonio y yo, bueno, lo dejamos ahí. Llegamos a la conclusión de que más que como amantes, nos queríamos como dos hermanos se pueden querer. Viví dos años con él, luego me pase a vivir con Lud en la casa que compartía con su hermano. Hace como un año y medio tenemos este apartamento- Feliciano soltó un suspiro y prosiguió- Ve ma, no me malinterpretes, Toni y yo nos amamos, gracias en parte a él, ahora soy feliz y soy quien soy, jamás me arrepentiré de haber venido con él y de nuestra historia. De hoy en día es uno de mis mejores amigos.

La señora Vargas aun tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero el rostro de su hijo mayor apareció por la ventana con el ceño fruncido para decir

-La cena esta lista, ayúdame a servir bastardo.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Como siempre gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia. Vamos avanzando lento pero ya vamos llegando. Se que aun hay muchas dudas con respecto a la relación de Feli y Antonio pero ya sabrán que paso y que pinta Lovino ahí. Un fuerte abrazo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de la autora:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, les he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia que de corazón espero les guste.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Aceptarlo de una vez por todas.**

 _Estaba haciendo la cena, cuando escucho el estruendo provenir de la sala. Dejo la cena en bajo, se limpio un poco las manos en el delantal y salió con su mejor cara de enfado. Muy probablemente sus hijos habían hecho algún daño._

 _Como lo suponía, el jarrón que les había su amiga Helena estaba hecho trizas, mientras Feliciano estaba tratando de recoger las piezas, Lovino miraba fijamente los pedazos como si con la mirada el jarrón se materializara nuevamente. Cuando los niños se dieron cuenta de su presencia Feliciano soltó todo lo que tenía en la mano con cara asustada mientras Lovino parecía contraído._

 _-¿Cuál de los dos ha sido?- La señora Vargas nunca gritaba, pero era temible._

 _Lovino se sonrojo cual tomate y Feliciano mordió el interior de su mejilla._

 _-Fue Pasta mamá, lo juramos, fue quien tiro el jarrón- Feliciano ya derramaba lágrimas._

 _La señora Vargas vio el balón de futbol un poco más allá y lo entendió todo._

 _-Claro que no ha sido el gato- los jalo a ambos de las orejas- si no me dicen cual los dos ha sido los dos saldrán castigados._

 _La señora Vargas escucho los berridos de Feliciano y las protestas de Lovino (quien también lloraba), pero jamás dijeron cual de los dos había sido, al final se llevaron un castigo de una semana sin consola, ni televisión. Los sentó en el comedor._

 _-Ahora esperad aquí la cena como buenos chicos, si hacen alguna travesura mas serán dos semanas, así que compórtense._

 _La señora Vargas salió hacia la cocina, en el camino escuchaba como Lovino le reprochaba a su hermano que les habían pillado porque se había echado a llorar, pero claro que eso no fue, Feli lloraba por todo. Cuando mentían, Feliciano se mordía el interior de la mejilla y Lovino se ponía del color de los tomates que tanto le gustaban. Pero pensó, que sus dos hijos eran muy unidos, siempre cubriéndose las espaldas, a veces castigaba a Feliciano por cosas que había hecho Lovino y a veces al revés. A veces los castigaba a los dos porque ningún delataba al otro._

 _Se pregunto si el que sus hijos fueran así de unidos, algún día le traería problemas. Pero pensándolo bien, no pensaba algo que así llegase a suceder._

* * *

Había sido un lindo sueño, sus dos hijos eran tan lindos que a veces les llenaba de besos y mimos, su esposo siempre le había acusado de mal criarlos pero es que no podía evitarlo. Cuando ella debía ser dura lo era, pero cuando no siempre les había mimado un poco de mas.

Cuando la señora Vargas empezó a salir del letargo del sueño, cayó en cuenta que no había soñado al azar. Era un recuerdo. Entonces supo que sus pensamientos antes de ir a dormir estaban aunque sea un poco en lo correcto. Feliciano le había mentido con respecto a Antonio, siempre que su hijo le mentía, se mordía el interior de la mejilla, por eso cuando le regañaba, el siempre procuraba estar de perfil a ella. Nunca había dejado el hábito, y al parecer después de tanto tiempo aun lo conservaba. Con Lovino fue diferente, con el tiempo dejo de sonrojarse y le era difícil determinar cuándo le mentía.

Anoche quiso seguir con el tema que habían empezado en el balcón, pero Lovino siempre terminaba desviando el tema de alguna manera, es como si no quisiera hablar del pasado, cuando llego Ludwig a cenar fue aun mas imposible pues estaba aterrada de la actitud de su hijo contra el alemán. Lo que le parecía aun más increíble era que el ni siquiera se había molestado. Era un joven muy maduro y centrado.

Vio a Lovino dormido en la cama contigua y sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la habitación que le había dispuesto su hijo, escucho un ruido provenir de la cocina y se dirigió hacia allá. Tenía que conseguir confrontar a su hijo sin presencia del mayor antes de que fuera a trabajar. Sin que le vieran se topo con una escena un poco comprometedora.

Su hijo hacia lo que parecía un almuerzo, pero solo vestía una camiseta grande que suponía era de Ludwig. Cuando puso la lonchera en la mesa, Ludwig que ya vestía traje y sostenía una taza de café, la dejo en la mesa para tomar a Feli por la cintura y sentarlo en sus piernas, el sonrió antes de besarle. La señora Vargas abrió los ojos, jamás había visto a dos hombres besarse. Salió corriendo hacia la sala para calmar un poco sus nervios. Si quería a su hijo de nuevo, debía acostumbrase. Además su era su hijo, debía aceptarlo de una vez por todas, la enfermedad de su esposo le había dado a entender que no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba y debía aprovechar al máximo sus hijos.

Para calmarse un poco miro la sala, había dos hermosos cuadros pintados seguramente por su hijo, y algunos marcos con fotografías. En la más grande salían Ludwig y su hijo en lo que parecía su boda, al parecer se habían casado en la playa. En otra estaban en el portón de lo que parecía una casa de campo, en ella estaba un señor mayor de cabello largo aunque apuesto, mirando de mala forma a un joven albino que reía con los brazos alrededor de él y otro señor también albino que también reía, un escalón mas abajo estaba Ludwig, que tenía las manos sobre los hombros de una señora rubia muy guapa pero sería que a su vez abrazaba a Feli y una chica de hermoso cabello largo castaño. Definitivamente era la familia del alemán y le supo un poco amargo ver lo feliz que se veía su hijo en esa foto. Había otra de ellos, en lo que parecía la barra de un bar, rodeado de algunos chicos, de seguro era los amigos de Feli, en la fotografía reconoció a Antonio. Dos fotos que parecían ser de la ceremonia de graduación de cada uno, y una fotografía de ella misma con su esposo, Lovino y el abuelo Roma. La señora Vargas sintió una lagrima bajar por su mejilla, su hijo era un ángel.

-Buenos días señora Vargas- Ludwig apareció en la sala con portafolio en mano y su almuerzo- Feliciano se está arreglando para trabajar, disculpe que no podamos atenderle como se merece, ya hay desayuno si tiene hambre.

-Llámeme Lena querido, es abreviado de Antonella- debía empezar por algo.

Ludwig se sonrojo, para disculparse e irse a trabajar, ella se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina y se sorprendió. Su hijo era muy dedicado a su esposo. Bien recordaba que odiaba madrugar y menos hacer de comer tan temprano. Cuando estaba por terminar el café, apareció su hijo por ahí.

-Ve mamma, lo siento por tener que trabajar, lo bueno es que mañana es sábado y salgo más temprano- su hijo vestía muy bien, aunque no tuviera traje- podremos recorrer Madrid el fin de semana y podemos tomar el vuelo a Roma el lunes por la noche- su hijo se veía afanado- discúlpame con fratello pero ya debo irme.

Su hijo beso su mejilla, ella tomo lo que parecía ser su almuerzo y se lo entrego.

-De acuerdo cariño, ve con cuidado, aquí te esperamos.

* * *

Nota final: Muchas gracias por los reviews. Perdón por la tardanza a quienes siguen la historia.


End file.
